


King's Love

by orphan_account



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this chapter, I have a song to listen to while reading; Emporer's New Clothes by P!ATD





	1. Chapter 1

The streets of stilts fly past me. It makes me think of how Shade left when I was young. It's been years hasn't it? The time passed so quickly that it seems like just yesterday we got news of his death from King Tiberias. I'll be a maid in his castle for queenstrial in just a few hours...

Me and Mare get to Whitefire Castle to be decked out in scarlet maid outfits. The soft, silky fabric caresses my skin. I've always been a fan of these big fluffy dresses, they make me feel wanted. The stockings are lacy and a bit itchy. It's unusual for this kind fabric to be on a measly red. Of course, this material is still too cheap for the noble silvers. 

The bottom of the dress is lovely. The rubies are likely manufactured for the use of red maids that are supposed to look at least decent in front of the royals. I've never really cared about how silvers run things and couldn't care less about the rebellion's scarlet guard. 

I suppose it's time to go to the court room to serve silvers attending the queenstrial ceremony. The look on Mare's face tells me she really doesn't want to be here, but she walks with me to the court room anyways. The marvelous designs on the walls are breathtaking, but they don't stray me away from my duties. I know better than that.

I serve so many drinks and other delicacy that I loose track of how many time I go back and forth just to refill cups.

The trial begins.

Powers range from small to large, or just large in scale. Nymphs, windweavers, strongarms and even magnetrons show off for the king and his princes. But one girl impresses all in sight. Mouths open and close. She's strong.

The metal in the arena that queenstrial is hosted in bends and curls into beautiful patterns that scare me. Until my sister falls. I see the reds on top of the arena be tossed off like unwanted leftovers on a silver plate. 

Mare topples over, falling onto the electric dome the arena is in. Sparks of purple flash everywhere. They travel in such a way that it seems like they're dancing. A blinding light. Smoke. I'm in a trance trying to catch my falling sister. 

I run.

But I'm too late.

She hits the floor with a crack, her dress no longer matching mine. Instead, it's seared. Charred beyond anything I've ever seen. Smoke curls off of her. And to my surprise, she's standing. 

I can't believe my eyes! My sister is standing! I just saw her being fried alive, but she's standing there like nothing happened!

And by the looks of it, the crowd is shocked too. I joyfully laugh at my pun as hot tears flow down my flushed face. Heat drops from my red cheeks as I watch the electric circle around my sister block scraps of metal thrown at her. The shield is identical to the one she fell onto. 

Each shard of metal drops to the ground as it hits the electrifying surface of the shield.

Mare gets taken away shortly after she's finally able to relax. 

I follow. At least I try to. But arms wrap around me, dragging me the opposite way.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm met with a pale face with long locks. My head is pounding. Queen Elara stands before me, a simple red. Her ability digs into my mind, but something blocks it out. It takes me and her a while to realise what blocked the whisper.

Me.

Elara scowls and calls over other whispers. They all attempt to shove there way into my thoughts, but to no success. 

Instead, I somehow get into their heads.

I'm just as confused as you are.

Elara stares at me in shock. 

"You. Take her to a salon. Get her dressed up and presentable. Make her look silver. Not a hint of red." Queen Elara directs one of the whispers.

I bow to her. I flash a respectful smile at my queen as I get taken to the nearest salon.

Mare is nowhere to be seen. Maids of my blood dress me up and make me look as noble as I can be. Metallic white paint is slathered on my already pale face. 

As silver as can be, I think

 I get dressed up in yet another beautiful dress. Except it's a princess gown. The silk hugs my curves, making me look like a goddess. The silver dress flows like water, the frilly bottom encrusted with real diamonds. Silver lines my neck, wrapping around it like a snake. The necklace is beautifully crafted, every fiber carefully sewn together by a very talented magnetron. 

I stand up to see my long, brunette hair has been highlighted with platinum strands. My hair is in neat braids going along my hairline, just to flow into a river of dark brunette hair sprinkled with white glitter.

My eyes sparkle at my reflection. I almost don't recognize myself. 

I'm beautiful! Thankyou so much!

My whispers reach the maids' minds. I get a respectful smile back.

I'm quickly dragged to the throne room to meet the royal family, Elara, Tiberias, Tiberias, and Maven. We enter a large room full of intricate designs and beautiful people. I don't recognize one of them though. But her hair looks exactly like mine. 

Mare. 

Prince Tiberias looks at Mare with an apologetic expression, she does the same. I smile at their exchange and prance to my sister, giving her a tap on the shoulder. She flinches, looking at me like I'm a complete stranger. I gesture towards my earrings and give her a whisper. 

Gifts from our brothers! I give a smile. She looks at me, confused. 

King Tiberias clears his throat. 

I realize that the magnetron is nowhere to be seen, but it comforts me.

"We have realized your abilities. Since reds with powers are unheard of, my Queen and I have given you both knew identities. Mare Barrow, step forward. You have been given the name Mareena. You are a lost noble." The king bellows.

He looks at me.

"Artemis Barrow, you have been given the name Luna. You have come from an unknown kingdom. We have graciously taken you in with Mareena." King Tiberias explains.

"Mareena, you will marry my son Tiberias Calore, the future king." The king looks back at my sister. If she's blushing, you'd never know.

"Luna, you will marry my son, Maven Calore, the prince." Elara explains, emphasizing my.

Without further ado, we are taken to out new rooms.

My room is sprinkled with gems and stones that shine like stars. I find a closet full of beautiful clothes, all expertly made. After filing through the silk dresses and other clothings I choose a see through nightgown. The material is a soft lavender sprinkled with midnight blue glitters as fine as the silk it's placed on. 

The gown has underpeices made of cotton that are glossy. The underpeices are like your average underwear and bra, but without straps and more skin is showing. I wipe off the makeup that was slathered on my face just hours ago.

The door to my room swings open, revealing a blushing Maven. His cheeks are flushed silver. His thin figure seems to draw me in. It's my turn to blush when I realize what I'm in. He takes my hands and apologizes. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were changing!" His eyes flash over my curves.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, I don't mind" I lie to make the young prince feel better. He can't be much older than my 16 year old self.

"I'm sorry about my parents, they've trapped you here because of your ability." Maven apologizes again.

"That's okay. I like being here with you- I MEAN I LIKE BEING HERE WITH FOOD HEHE!!" I blush furiously, heat covering my soft face.

"We just met! I can't be that attractive!" He lets silver creep up his face.

"I might just like your slim figure, that's all." I explain.

"Well, we should get to know eachother, seeing as we'll be married soon." Maven mutters.

Besides, I'm sure we will get along. 

He looks at me with a smile.

He wraps his slim arms around me in an embrace.

"Thankyou for not looking down on me. No one ever gives me that kind of consideration." His words tell me that he's crying. I know a sad tone when I hear one.

"No problem" I say.

He takes his leave and gives a respectful goodbye. I hope I see him again tommorow. I wrap up in warm sheets and quickly dose off.


	3. Chapter 3

My endless schedule keeps me from seeing Maven and his icy eyes again. I miss his silver blush even though I just met him. I'm already being a needy fiancée. I laugh at how much I fit in to the silver's perfect lifestyle. It's fake and needy. Not that I care though. Only a fool would make petty remarks about a royal's way of living. You only do that if you feel like dying that very moment. And I know I may mask myself as a stupid little girl, but one can trust that I know better than to question silver, even with the powers of a Merandus whisper. 

Today's training by lady Blonos went well. She even congratulated me on my performance and cooperation. Mare on the other hand gets scolded once again. I feel kind of bad for her. I've always been her shadow, and Gisa's for that matter. That doesn't mean that I don't care about my sister though. In fact, I would break my perfect mask that I put up as Luna to stop a bullet for her. She is my everything.

A familiar warm hand flows down my arms like perfect raindrops. As I expected, Maven stands next to me in the sparring room. I almost forgot we were here. 

I then realize my name being called to fight with someone... But whom?

"Luna Titanos and Maven Calore , you two will be fighting eachother today." Instructor Arven guides me through tips for my first time up against someone. 

We step into the dimly lit arena. 

And so the battle begins, without a word or sound...

Raging flashes of inferno are tossed towards my figure like I'm in a flaming dodgeball tournament. Fire spreads around me, closing in. Wild embers lick at my skin, making the arena unbearably hot. But I can feel his mind. This is when I take control.

I squeeze my way into his brain, taking control of every part of him. I turn his beautiful arrays of hot colors against him.

Burn yourself, Burn yourself

Burn, Burn, Burn

BURN, BURN, BURN

As I move my hands to my face, so does he. 

He screams, but I continue. A silver must be ruthless.

But I am no silver. I take his hand away from his face because I'm worried about hurting him. I worry about the searing pain he went through as the fires around me extinguish.

He passes out shortly after. I try stop myself from running over to him and saying I'm sorry. But I already sprint towards his burn face. I hold his head in my palms and ruffle his raven black hairs. Tears threaten to pour down my painted face. I cannot let them, so I only make squeaky noises to let people know I'm it pains me to see him like this.

Healers run over and grab him out of my hands. 

What have I done? I push into others minds. Their shocked faces tell me its my cue to leave. So I do.

I trudge through the beautiful hallways of Whitefire palace to see Maven. It takes a while to find him. He's in his room, laying down. Sleeping.

If I'm a whisper, can I push beautiful images into his mind? I flip through Maven's happy memories like a deck of cards, until I find one that's suitable for his dreams. Its of his brother and him. Flower fields that are calm and peaceful fill his dreams. I cannot help but smile and give him a peck on the forehead. The boy in his brother's shadow never ceases to make me smile.

Even when I was back at stilts watching cloudy TV screens, I would only come to watch the ones that had Maven in them. Even as a small baby I recall watching the first time he was on screen when the silvers announced his birth. I Remember reaching out to touch his beautiful silver face. My mom only laughed. It's funny how I was in love with him at the first sight and now I'm going to marry him. I'm marrying prince Maven. 

It's not out of just power, it's out of love. I cherish the thought of me and him marrying, having children, and growing old together. And if all goes well, that's what'll happen. I laugh at the idea.

Next on my schedual is lunch. With queen Elara and other noble ladies. It makes me cringe. At least Mare will be there...

As I get to the dining table, lunch I served. I take my seat next to my sister. The meal is an array of various fruits in yogurt. Fruit salad was always one of my favorite meals and whenever I could haves some on one rare occasion I would savor it like no other. I eat the meal as I was taught to, taking small bites and never getting anything on my face. The sweet embrace of creamy yogurt is like a hug. The finest fruits are crushed under my perfect teeth. Mango, strawberry, blueberry, banana, and even mandarin oranges are mixed in. It tastes amazing. I just wish Maven was here to taste it too.


	4. Chapter 4

He enters my beautiful room. Like everything else, Maven is beautiful. His pale, glittering face captivates me. Like the other night I have a nightgown on. His blood creeps up to his perfectly carved cheeks. Love at first sight. 

I motion for the young prince to sit next to me. I've always been a relatively curvy person and he compliments it. Its my turn to feel the heat. But not a painful heat like earlier, a warming one that puts me in a trance. 

"You know I blush easily" I say.

"That won't stop me from giving you compliments on your perfect body" He smirks. 

"Well, then that won't stop me from either" I pin him down to the bed.

My fingers run through his raven locks. I laugh and get off of him, his face threatening to be completely silver. But he's perfect all the same. Maybe I am just a stupid little girl. 

The clothes I wear feel tight and suffocating. Just like a Prince's life. I almost take them off to breathe, but remind myself that Maven is there. It would be improper for him to see my body because we just met. I've known him forever, but I haven't known him. I don't want to startle him.

I look at my dream fiancée with longing eyes. I want to be together forever with him. And that is what I plan to do. He's the one I care about most. He's the one I've always cared about, from the day he was born. Maven Calore of house Calore and Merandus. Burners and whispers. Controllers of fire and mind.

"Would you mind if I dig through your memories?" I ask a stupid question.

"If it makes you happy." I get a stupid answer. 

I flip through his happy memories like pages of a book. Wriggling in someone's mind is not easy. I turn to his very first memory. His birth.

Seeing the queen in pain, giving birth to a beautiful child makes me happy. The birth of a baby always makes me happy. I feel sorry for the pain she goes through, though. Cries of a baby sound throughout the room of Maven's birth. Silver, sparkling blood covers him from head to toe. I can't help but smile at his chubby face and icy eyes.

Those eyes are the ones that speak to me the most. It's ironic how Maven is a burner with eyes of beautifully crafted ice.

Sadly, I return back to reality to see that Maven has fallen asleep on my bed. I try to refrain from touching his face, but my hand move of their own accord. My fingers feel every inch of his soft face. The prince is well taken care of. His face may be a cold pale but he's warm to the touch. Well, he's a burner.

I touch the previously burnt spots on his still perfect face. For some reason, tears fall. I carry him to the pillow and pull half of the white cotton blanket over him. I wonder if he's too warm?

I get into bed next to him, wrapping my fingers around Maven's warm ones. His heat lures me in. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into him. I'm starting to wonder if he's really uncontious or not. I hug him close, surrounding myself with his natural warmth. 

He plants a very soft kiss on my forehead, proving that he's at least half awake. 

The next day is as boring as ever. The same routine repeats again and again. Weeks pass until its the day of a ball. I enter with Maven that's in a raven black suit. I'm in a beautiful ombre dress that fades from midnight purple to a beautiful dark lavender. We enter with fingers entwined. This is when dance lessons really count.

The perfects steps we take are filled with love. Affection burns like fire between us, the inferno of our hearts begging to come out. Instead of letting the inevitable happen, we share a passionate kiss. His lips are as soft as they look. I swear that embers burn my waists as he holds onto me. But when I look down my dress is still in perfect condition. The love we share is real, unlike my new life. It's beautiful.

But we are soon interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole bell room explodes. Ash and rubble flies everywhere. I get knocked back onto the my head. Everything goes black.

I wake up to see a skin healer tending to my wounds. Every inch of me stings. Cuts and open wounds are threatening to burst once again under the healers power. Maven sits on my left, looking at me with concerned eyes. The boy is holding my hand.

A wave of relief washes over me as my wounds are completely healed. My brunette- silver ombre hair is is beautiful waves. Mavens raven hair is styled neatly into an undercut that faces sideways. His suit is ripped up and open holes are where cuts are supposed to be. The holes and slits have silver blood ringing around them.

"What happened?" I ask.

"The bomb. It took out a whole side of the ball room. Y-you..." Tears fill his eyes.

"You almost died, Artemis!" He lays down face first onto my chest, spilling droplets onto my tattered purple dress.

I put my free hand on his head. I let my fingers run through his perfect hair.

"I'm alive now, aren't I?" I console him.

Instead of letting him cry there I show him happy memories. Another perk of being a whisper.

He smiles as I let the memory stop. He looks at me and dries his tears.

"T- Thankyou for that Artemis. I needed it." He thanks me.

"I love you Maven" I say.

"I love you too Artemis..." Those are the last five words I hear before drifting off into the land of dreams.

I wake up in my plush bed next to my fiancée. I give him a peck on the cheek and find my way out of bed. 

His heat was more comforting that the hot droplets of water that rain on my figure. I lather glittering soap onto my body, covering every inch with sparkling suds. I hear the door open, letting the suffocating steam roll out the doorway. 

"M-Maven! I didn't know you would walk in!" I sporadically stutter.

"Is it okay with you if I use the other bath?" he asks. 

Unlike any other bathroom I've seen, my bathroom has a tub and shower that are separate.

"Of course! I don't mind! You don't even have to ask!" Upon approval I hear lukewarm water start to run. I know it's lukewarm because he heats the bath up himself.

My water stops and I step out feeling refreshed. I wish I was in there with him...

"M-Maven, if I get on another towel, can I join you in the tub?" I stammer. My heart pounds against my chest as I await his answer. 

"Sure." He replies, a hint of happiness in his words.

I know that he likes to wear towels over his waist when he bathes. He told me a week back.

I wrap a pearly white towel around my body, careful only to show my smooth legs and shoulders.

I open the curtain and step into the water. Good thing my shower was only five minutes. I would definitely get wrinkly from the water. 

The embrace of the naturally heated liquid relaxes my bones. I sit down and loosen my towel a bit. Enough for cleavage to show so I won't be suffocated. 

My cheeks burn a bright red as Maven gives me a welcoming smile. His arms rest on his knees that are stuck together. He lays his head on his arms. I notice that he's gotten a bit more muscular. Still slim, but muscular. Not bulky. 

There's an obvious difference in me, too. I've gotten even more curvy and, like Maven, a bit more muscular. I guess training does that to you.

"You know, the shower's heat was suffocating, but this naturally warmed water is comforting. It's nice." I say.

"It's nice to know someone appreciates my abilities." Maven replies.

We sit in silence. But it's far from awkward. We cuddle each other in the water for 20 minutes, just before we get pruney skin.

In almost scared to take my towel off.

"Can you close your eyes for just a minute?" Maven closes his eyes.

"Of course, as long as your comfortable." He says.

I take five minutes to get my clothes on. The clothes are a simple red and black training suit, streaked with silver. The house of Calore, I realize.

"You can open your eyes now." Maven nods.

"You look beautiful in Calore colors, Artemis!" He praises.

"Thank you!" I say.

He gets the same attire on and walks to training with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I have a song to listen to while reading; Emporer's New Clothes by P!ATD

Maven. That's the only name that comes to my head. Since the bombing, he hasn't been the same. More cold, more distant. And yet, he still has eyes for me. It confuses me, to say the least. Trying to understand a shadow is like trying to understand life. It's not worth it, but we figure out anyway, for the sake of being superior. But what's the gain?

Tonight is different.  What he has done is almost unforgivable. And I was forced to sit back and watch. My sister, the crown prince's betrothed and I were forced to watch death. By the thoughts of his wife, King Tiberias dies before us, seemingly by his son's own hands. But I know better.

I don't understand how I can still possibly love Maven. But I do.

Tears roll down my face, removing the paint on my red face. It's flushed because of soundless crying. Only Queen Elara is smiling. She's the one who planned this. The best part is, I knew that this was going to happen. Prying into her mind without being noticed was easy to say the least. The proper words I should use are, it was a joke. She claims to be the most powerful whisper. Let's see how powerful she is when I kill her and call it her fault. Stabbing is an option, maybe even hanging. But only me and Maven will know the truth. 

My chained hands are unlocked. By Maven himself. His fathers death was sad. Even though he was going to be my father in law, I cared for him very little. Now Maven on the other hand, is a completely different story. I suppose the only reason Elara hasn't killed me for kissing her son yet is because she sees me as useful. I would thank her if I didn't dislike her.

"I'll give you a choice" He holds his hand out.

"Either you die in the bowl of bones with your sister and her banished prince, or you become my Red Queen." My jaw threatens to drop.

Maven just offered me his love and royalty, and who am I to refuse him. I despise myself for betraying them, but I have plans.

"I will become your Red Queen, Maven Merandus Calore. " I seal the deal with a kiss, and a passionate one at that.

"I have one condition. In order to do this, to be your Queen, you must let my sister and Cal live. They will not die, and I will be yours." I lay out what I want.

"Anything for my love." Maven says the word that keeps me and the "traitors" breathing.

I look back at Mare and she gives a smile. 

"May I have the key, Maven?" I ask.

He complies. I unlock Mare's chains first, not because she's my sister, but because I love her. She's the only one I've ever had.

Cal's go next. Before they go, I whisper to him.

The first chance you two get, run to the Scarlet Guard. They'll know what to do. Tell them that the to-be queen sent you. Make sure it's approximately 5 o' clock. That's when our new engagement will be announced. Stay safe, and if I see my sister hurt, I will not hesitate to beat the crap out of you. Love you, brother in law. Remember what I said.

His chains go and I call for guards. Blood is covering every inch of the prison. Silver blood, king's blood. Elara puts on her best "grieving wife" look. We all know that she never loved our old king. From what I've gathered, Maven is our new king. He's the only one that can be.

Guards come to take Cal and Mare, never to be known as Mareena Titanos every again. I plan to keep it that way, seeing as she despises the name.

The last I see from them is a mouthed thank you from Cal.

I turn back to my Maven, letting his arms wrap around my waist. Elara takes the mask of grief off and pulls me away from Maven. There's no way she likes me, not even a sliver of chance. Instead, she takes my hand and puts a silver ring encrusted with dark red rubies.

"Your engagement ring. Take care of my son, you are powerful enough for him. Rule with power and make my baby strong." she whispers in my ear. The words sound like ribbons. 

"You may be a red but you have proved your strength. You, Artemis are my daughter in law. Make me proud." Queen Elara says to me.

I reassure her that power is what I will bring to Maven's crushed, blackened heart. Love will accompany it.

I face my love with a smile and set the ring in his palms. They are covered in glistening silver gloves. He pulls me closer and slides the ring onto my finger. I feel beautiful, loved and queenly. It feels wrong, but I love it.

"People of Norta! Today is a tragic day, today is the day of my father's death. King Tiberias Calore the Sixth has died at the hands of someone unexpected. Tiberias Calore the Seventh, my loving brother, has murdered my father in cold blood. The role of king has fallen on my shoulders, and I accept ruling this country. The footage of murder is being played on air right now. Let us have a moment of silence for the death of our King..." Maven is obviously hurt. It's real, not an act. The moment is up.

"As your new king, I promise to rule with kindness and power. We will not be taken by surprise by any enemy."

The clock strikes five. I step to his side with a loving smile.

"On another, happier note, I am proud to announce my kingly engagement to miss Luna Merandus. Not related to my mother in any way, but still of the Merandus line. I love her with all heart and promise that we will be ruling with power. This concludes my speech, thank you all so much for viewing this live broadcast, I bid all of my subjects a peaceful goodnight. Blaze through the darkness Norta!" 

Maven's speech concludes with the snap of his fingers. I hope that they've followed my instructions and have seen the broadcast. I know they've escaped already, I just don't know where. I will be leaving notes where I know Mare will find them.


	7. Chapter 7

I sleep in the same bed as Maven tonight. Every so often we wake up to give eachother kisses. His muscular but slim arms wrap around my waist, holding me close. So close that I'm able to to rest my free hand in his raven hair. The other hand is pinned comfortably on his rock hard chest. 

We go through happy dreams and memories in our sleep. 

In the morning I am dragged to a salon full of Reds. They take care of my face, slathering and packing on silver foundation. My eyes are smoky and look like ashes have been sprinkled on. My eyeliner is ombre from red to yellow to even light blue. My lashes are dark red. They put my hair in a waterfall, curling and then straightening it to make luscious waves that curl at the end. But before they did that, they died my hair in they same ombre way that they lined my eyes. I look like a flame. 

My dress was specially tailored in a way that Maven wanted. The same fire that my eyes give. Grey and black ashes rise up until they reach my bust. Grey smoke fades into white. Layers upon layers of dyed fabric lay on me, my large chest holding it all up. It's heavy to say the very least.

I meet Maven in the throne room. He sits upon a beautifully sculpted throne of silent stone. In my heart lays a hope that Mare and Cal are safe and plotting revenge with the guard. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see.

Maven

My beautiful betrothed sits next to me in the place of the queen. Whatever I chose her to do is law. And law is what I say it is. 

Her fiery hair is entrancing, almost like mine. The waves remind me of the heat that bends and twists reality into whatever I please. Almost like my mind. Of course, I was forged by my mother, who only made the best. My cousin Samson sits on my left, the opposite side of my love's seat. Her spot is made out of sparkling quarts that shimmers like pearls but acts like diamond. It's the perfect crystal to exaggerate her looks. Artemis is my life now that my mother has given her approval of marriage. 

It's hilarious, really. My mother despised Artemis when she came here. Now she wants my beautiful betrothed as her daughter in law. She loves Artemis, mostly because of her power and will to easily cooperate. She loves controlling people, and that's exactly was Artemis lets her do. To a certain extent, at least. My future wife will be an amazing queen. She'll be the next whisper queen.

Now to put my next plan in motion.

Artemis

"How would you like to be silver?" 

The words hit me like a tone of bricks. Maven and I are in the safe quarters of his room. Not his bedroom but the king's hideout, as I like to call it.

"M-Maven, what do I say?" I stammer

"Whatever you want." Maven replies.

"But won't injecting me with silver blood get rid of my whispering?"

"We leave a pint of red blood to preserve your ability."

"So I get another power too?"

"Whichever one you want."

"..."

"Don't rush Artemis, give yourself as much time as you want."

"If I do this, I want something in return."

"An heir?"

"Maven! Behave!"

"I can give the world, Artemis. Just ask."

"I want the truth about you. I want you. I want to be able to fight in a war if I see it fit. I want your undivided attention. I want free will and I promise that I will never leave. I couldn't ever leave you Maven."

"Consider it done. Unless, of course, you don't agree."

"I will do it for you Maven!"

His smile extends to eyes as he takes me by the hand and picks me up bridal style. His joyous laughter makes me smile. The flowing dress whirls around, flaming everywhere. Fire is what I want.

"Just one question. Is there any burner blood?" I ask.

His eyes grow wide and his smile gets even bigger.

"Artemis I love you! Of course there is! I get burner blood donors all the time!" His answer makes me giggle.

"The Ruling Infernos of Norta!" I recite.

Genuine laughter consumes us both. I will not regret this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Verbalase's Tetris beatbox! I reccomend it a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

Her locks are shimmering, still the inferno it was styled to be. The silver blood still flowing into her. I collected blood from the most powerful burners in every country while the draining process happened. It took a week to do so, but I got it. The collecting was at least a little discreet. I tried though. Heck, I even took blood from myself to ensure her well being. 

The silvers look so good because of their blood, and now that trait of good looks has been bestowed upon my Artemis. Her cheeks now flush a shimmering white color. It's beautiful really. I didn't know that she could get even more gorgeous until I laid my eyes on her for the first time in two weeks. I was finally allowed to see her. The bag of blood is almost out, telling me that the silvering is almost complete. I'm lucky she even survived.

Artemis eyes open, veins showing. Her eyes are practically bloodshot. A vessel likely popped , letting the shimmering color flow heavily into her eyes. Her beauty is unmatched as she sits up to hug me. Silver tears run down her perfect face and she starts sobbing into my chest.

"Maven it hurt so much!" her voice is filled with pain.

"Shhhh... It's all over now. Now we can burn together." I comfort her.

"Maven, I love you so much..." she continues to let the tears stain my shirt.

I hold her close, letting my fingers run through her soft, silky hair. Instead of just looking like fire, embers spark in her waves. The color of her fire is a light blue, exactly like mine.

Mother walks into the room and sits down next Artemis.

"Are you okay, Artemis? I can take the pain-" I stop her.

"I won't let you mess with anyone's minds, mother. Besides, did you forget that you can wiggle your way through her brain like you did mine?" I remind her.

"At least let me comfort my daughter in law, son." My mother wraps her hands around Artemis's back. She pulls my betrothed to her.

"There, Artemis. Cry as much as you need. We are here for you." My mother rubs Artemis's back in a loving way. She pulls me in with them. All I can do is be there.

Elara 

I don't recognize this warmth that I feel for Artemis. I feel the need to care for her. Is this love?

It's weird to want to be a mother to my son's daughter, even though I still curse myself for turning my poor Mavey into a monster. I can barely stand myself. 

I killed my husband. Broke my son. Hurt my stepson. Killed his mother...

I count the many bad deeds that I have done to become the queen I am now. And yet, I throw it all away for a second to comfort a silver, formerly red, that I barely know. What am I doing...?

Artemis

My tears run dry in Elara's chest. Her hug is cold but motherly and warm at the same time. Maven feels like an oven. Right now we are just two kids being comforted by a loving mother. A cord unlatches from my skin. A Skonos healer sews the hole in my arm together with her ability. She departs quickly after.

I settle myself in the Queen's arms, quickly falling into a painless sleep. I love every bit of it.

I wake up in a familiar room. Unsure of which one it is, I look around for hints. I almost jump at the sight of shirtless Maven. Why couldn't I feel his heat? I touch his skin and it sears.

Maven immediately wakes up.

He grunts in pain, biting his lip holding back a scream of agony. I clasp my arms around him and he finally screams. Guards rush in.

"Oh my god... What's happening?" I whisper.

Maven waves the weary guards off and looks down in my eyes. 

"I know you're stronger than that, control the inferno, Artemis."

It hits me. I am silver. I am flame and mind. I am not just a whisper, but a burner as well.

My body quivers in fear of myself. In fear of my own two hands. What do I do?

"Artemis, because of your little remaining newblood, you can create flames without bracelets." he unclasps his.

Only a small spark arises from his palms. It dances to an unheard beat. To demonstrate what he can do with the help of the bracelets, he puts them on. Blue fire swirls and waves in her hands. Maven bends the fire to his own free will, it swirls around his arms in response.

I attempt to do the same, only to be surprised by my lack of flame. Only enough to light a candle accumulates. I frown at the tiny flame, putting it out. Instead I use whispering to reach into Mavens mind. It still works as he lives in a happy memory that I selected for him. I smile creeps up on his cheeks. 

Whispering is a yes. Now just burning.

I get on fire resistant training clothes that I grounds in Mavens closet and make my way to the training room. 

I summon the candlelight again and throw it as far as I can. Which happens to be only a few feet. I frown at the toss. The door opens and in comes Maven, wearing the exact same suit as I. He chuckles at the small achievement. 

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm still getting used to this! You're being so mean!" I pout.

"Let me help." He covers my eyes and grabs my hand.

"What can you feel? Heat or silence?" he asks. 

"A little bit of heat. It's somewhere I can't reach." I reply.

"Where?"

"Here" I point to my heart.

"If it's in your heart, you can move it somewhere else. Let it flow in your veins. Feel the flames, Artemis. Be the spark and let yourself ignite." Maven lets his hand flow down my arm and then back up again, stopping at my palm.

I relax myself, willing my brain to find my heart. I focus only on the constant 1-2 beat of my heart and see a fire. Willing it to move, I maze my way through veins until it reaches my palms. I let it grow, until all that's in my hands is red hot, wavy silver. And then it bursts.

I open my eyes quickly to see red and blue flames. They battle eachother in perfect harmony. The smile I just realised was on my face grows bigger every second. I send the same flame through every inch of my body. I combust into a beautiful rainbow of inferno, letting every color swirl around me like a blazing tornado. I will the flames to dissipate until only a regulated heat radiates off of my pale skin.

I give a hug and kiss to Maven. Our heats battle eachother, until finally combining into one. Almost like our blazing kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

I pull Maven to me. Our bodies mold together like we were made for eachother. Our heats bounce off of one another making the kiss even more memorable. His bite is hard, drawing blood. He trails naturally hot kisses down my neck each one hard more viscous then the next. He burns my skin and brands it, marking a flaming M on my collarbone. My breathing and heart rate become hurried, every kiss making it race even more. The tailor made suit rips, showing my bra strap.

I'm not ready for this. I stop his hand as it trails down my chest but continue to make the moment last. My lips start to swell and burn from the amount of kisses I've received and given. 

I take the last kiss from him. He refuses to let me go. A gasp escapes my throat as he bites down on the tip of my ear. The pain and pleasure mix, making it all the better. My hair sets on fire like little wicks. Blue sparks fly out of my dyed strands.

Passionate kisses trail down my face and onto my jawline. Purple spots litter my collarbone and neck. My face burns and my heart beat slows down a little when I pull away. The kisses lasted for minutes on end and now my suit is ruined. Or, should I say, his suit. 

His icy blue ice search mine as I take his hand. My skin is still warm from our romantic moment. Maven gives me one last passionate kiss before whispering goodbye. Whispering. My eyes widen.

Maven

The look on my Artemis's face makes me smirk as I walk away. Her new found heat still lingers on my lips. Her lips... They were just like I fantasize. It was not our first kiss but it was our first Silver Kiss. The tangy, metallic taste stays in my mouth. Now my tongue is painted silver.

Her skin was heavenly, every kiss tasting like frosting on a wedding cake. Speaking of wedding cake, our wedding is in a week. I call over a guard.

"I need you to relay a message to my fiancee, Luna. She should be in the training room. Remind her that our wedding is due to take place in a week. That's all." He nods and walks off in the opposite direction I'm going. Of course, I'm going to the throne room.

I find myself taking a small aircraft to Tuck, an island in Norta that no one really pays any mind to. The perfect place to find Art's family. Mare's feelings could matter less. She's only alive because of her now silver sister. 

The buildings confirm my suspicions. The scarlet guard resides here. I land in a spot of tall grass. Obviously unused. But why? I brush it off for later.

My footsteps are silent. The grass makes no sound under me. Shadows hide my smile. Cal's voice sounds out. Unintelligible words come from his throat. The deep hum of his vocal cords put me on the highest of guard. Mistakes cannot be made, I cannot be caught. What would they do? I forget about the possibilities, thinking only of Art's family. Thinking only of her happiness. I suppose seeing Mare would help as well. 

The unmistakable ping of Mare sounds out within a well kept house. I peer through a wooden door, seeing all of Artemis's relatives. I even see the third newblood, Shade. He is supposed to be dead, but here he stands, a smile on his stupid face. I sizzle the outside door and then quickly slide to the side of the house. 

"Cal?" Mare's voice makes my head hurt. Unlike my Artemis's voice.

"Think again little lady Titanos. " I step into the open doorway. 

Eyes widen, lips curl down in frowns.

I receive a weak punch to my left cheek. It's from an old soldier. Tramy if I remember correctly. Another, more bulky sibling stalks up to me. My smirk remains.

"Are you here to return my daughter?" I hear Artemis's mom speak to me.

"Or just here to kill us?" Her dad weeks his way to the doorway.

"I expected this. Though I would much prefer to latter, I mean no harm. I'm here to bring you all to my lovely fiancee. If you want to see her, I suggest you accept. Two extra guests are allowed." I clarify my presence.

"How can we trust you?" the asks in unison.

"I mean, if you never want to see Artemis again, I suppose I could just leave." an empty threat.

"We'll come." Shade says.

"Your answer will bring my future wife a very wonderful day." I reply.

It's a good thing that my plane is just big enough for ten people to be squished around in the small cockpit. I lead the bunch of reds onto the plane.

Mare runs off to get two extras. She comes back with Cal and another boy. Insanely tall but slim. His legs are like stilts. She explains the situation. They nod grimly.

We take to the skies as soon as we're all loaded on. This will make Artemis's day.


	10. Chapter 10

Our wedding is in a week! What do I do?! And then there's Maven! Why didn't he tell me he could whisper?! Aaarrgghhh! Why must this be so stressful!?

I have to at least choose a wedding dress... Actually, I have a perfect idea.

As I finish my dress design, a knock on Maven's door sounds. 

"Hello?" I ask.

Maven swings in, taking my hands quickly. 

"Artemis, I have a surprise for you!" He smiles uncontrollably.

"Well, lead me to it!" I say excitedly. 

He covers my eyes with his free hand and leads me to what I assume is the dining room because of the large echo when he says we're here.

His hand lifts off of my eyes, revealing people that I never thought I would see again. Tears run down my face in joy. Me, in a different, less ripped training suit, easily runs up to my family. My legs pump as hard and as fast as I can to meet their faces. They welcome me with open arms, catching me no matter how quick I go. 

One of them is face I thought I would never see again. One I was sure dead, but here he is, right in front of me. My eyes light up like lights.

"Shade!!" I trample him to the ground with a bear hug. Before we can reach the ground I'm zapped right back up. My stomach almost convulses. 

"What was that?" I ask sickly.

"You and Mare aren't the only Newbloods here!" He replies with happiness entwined.

I look back at Maven and ask "Did you do this?" 

"Anything for you my love" his answer is everything I hoped.

Cal and Kilorn, the two boys are here as well. Cal looks at me with thankful eyes. I suppose I did save his life, but that doesn't matter because we're friends, practically family.

"How does it feel to be engaged, Art?" Kilorn wonders.

"I don't know, it's just amazing!!" I respond.

"Okay, future queeny " He teases. 

Of course, he receives a knock in the gut. We laugh as he tumbles onto his back from the punch. Kilorn only gives a pained chuckle.

Then I am attacked room the behind with a hug that squeezes every last drop of air out of my lungs. Only Bree can hug like that. I'm let go with a thud, only to be tackled by my other brother, Tramy. He's thin, yet muscular from years of war and bloody battlefields. He's still the second tallest next to Bree. In our family I'm the second to last tallest, standing at the proud height of about 5'5. My shortness does not lack power as I pack a mean punch. 

"You've been taken care of, right baby?" My mom asks.

"Of course, looks like these don't come without hours of brushing!" I say.

"Good! I just want the best for my babies. You look silver, if I didn't know better I'd think you were!" Mom says.

"That's the thing..." 

"What's the thing?" 

My whole family including Cal and Kilorn look at me with confused eyes.

"It's better if I just show you guys" I say awkwardly. 

I look back at Maven for approval. His nod says everything.

"Here goes nothing..." I ring my teeth across my arm, draw sparkling silver blood. Eyes widen, mouths drop, each one looking for an answer.

"What did he do to you!?" My dad's voice booms. The smell of metal flies through the air. The whole thing almost makes him stand up.

"It was my choice! Don't worry, I'm still the same Artemis, just silver." I say worriedly.

"Besides, I can do this now!" heat radiates off of my body as I step closer to them. Shivers run down spines because of the quick temperature change. The only one unaffected is Cal, a fellow Burner.

Flames rise from my extended hand, dancing in my silver palms. My blood still drips from my forearm, splattering everywhere with every drop. 

My family's surprise is believable. But another wave of shock hits their faces when I dig into their minds placing words in my wake.

I can also do this. 

Mouths drop even farther. I smile. Arms wrap around my waist. A kiss is planted on my cheek. Maven.

"Your absolutely perfect." he says.

Glares are sent towards my love. I raise a hand in protest. Only Cal doesn't seem surprised.

"This, is Maven, though I suppose you've already met him. He is my fiancee and lover and I would like it if you all got to know him a little better." I say to all of them except for Cal. He already knows.

Slow nods. Accepting smiles. This is everything I hoped it would be.


	11. Chapter 11

Wedding day. It's in just a few hours. The decorations have been set up already. The whole castle pitched in, shedding blood, sweat and tears for Maven and I. Banners wave outside of the lonely room I sleep in. It's not proper for him and I to see eachother until being wed. Thankfully I'm able to get some sleep thanks to the company of Mare and Gisa. But I soon awaken from my wink of slumber.

Speaking of bed... Hot silver creeps onto my face. Sparkles shimmer beneath my face. The bedding ceremony...

Marriage comes with mental and physical bonding, on of which we've already bonded. Mentally, we are two in one, bit physically... I shouldn't worry about that until it's time.

The day comes too quickly. I wished for Maven to be by my side. Take my steps for me, carry me off into the sunset. I sigh, knowing that will not happen until the end of the day. We chose the underground chambers for our honeymoon. They're both comfortable, beautiful, and Maven can still tend to his kingly duties with little interruption.

I am quickly pulled out of bed by red maids. They give me a soft smile, leading me to the bathroom to press powders on my face and dress me up like a doll. Hours of of cleaning, prepping, and painting makes me slightly sore. My bridesmaids go through the same, but not so much to bed comparable to me. The bride is supposed to be the one in the spotlight, though I would kind of like the opposite. 

The dress, it's finally time. The dress was tailor made by my little sister Gisa and others. Fabric that does from Dark red to blue hugs my curves. I am given a bouquet and sent off to someone that will do my makeup. My face is already set, now just the colors. My eyes are lined with a shimmering silver and my lips are the same color. The shadow they press onto my eyelids are nothing short of beautiful. Fading from light turquoise to a dark blue, the pigments make my chocolate irises pop. I look like a fiery ocean and I love it. The mascara they put on is pitch black like obsidian. My brows are done with light brown. My hair is exactly like my eyes, once again.

I look lovely. I quickly thank the makeup artist and run to the final place, outside of the throne room. All of our guests are lined up in mahogany benches and decorations are fiery like me.

This is it. My father takes my arm. His new leg moves around a bit before adjusting. Doors open. Crowds face towards me. Eyes are on my dress before my face. Sweet wedding music sings. 

There he is. Atop the pedestal before the man who will wed us, Maven stands. My future husband looks at me with a warm smile. His hair is done exactly how I like. Spiked and gelled to the side. The suit has flames crawling up his legs.

We reach the steps. One by one I make my way to him. His icy eyes stare into mine with love and happiness. 

"Repeat after me" is said.

"After me" I couldn't help myself.

Laughs and giggles ran through the crowd, soon stopping. 

Our vows are said before I know it. Anticipation grows on my back.

"King Maven Merandus Calore, do you take Miss Luna Merandus as your laving wife?" 

"I do"

"Miss Luna Merandus, do you take King Maven Merandus Calore as your loving Husband?"

"I do" with those words the crowd stands.

"You may kiss the bride" And that's exactly what we do. Passion radiates of of us as our lips mold perfectly together. Our fingers are entwined, harboring a flame that we hold together. Clapping stops.

Eyes glisten as our fires burn together, stopping the kiss.

"People of Norta, please witness my Queen. She is is whisper and burner. A Queen with two powers rule you all! Rejoice!" Mavens voice booms with happiness. 

Cheers and applause sound out in the throne room. My love carries me out of the room to our relaxing honeymoon chambers beneath the castle.

He brings me to a dimly lit room decorated with intricate sandals carved into the walls. I am quickly laid down on the silk sheets of our bed.

Soft kisses are planted on my lips. My dear Maven trails them down my neck. I let out breaths entwined with pleasure. Unfamiliar sounds escape my lips. Heat flushes me all around.

My dress is slowly unzipped while his suit is unbuttoned one by one with my own hands. The fancy clothes fall to the ground. Our bodies radiate heat, making the room into an oven. 

I dig my fingers through his perfect hair, gripping tight through the pleasure of his kisses. My waist is completely bare. I realise his is too. Though he bides his time, his kisses are hot and passionate. He wants me, my body, my time, my love, and my touch. Most of all, he wants what's between my legs, and I can't blame him. I want the same from him.

My chest is flaming, figuratively. His kisses make my body weak but hot. My legs fail as pain spikes. Pain, and then pure pleasure. I can't focus. I can't do anything but let those sounds come from my throat. The feeling of Maven is too much, and I love it. 

The only noise is us and the soft bed, both rocking back and forth. All I can do is feel. I can't see anymore, hear anymore, smell anymore, or even taste. All I can do is feel him. All I can do is feel his love. What a place to be...

Morning hits. I can still feel my body pressed against his. Maven, my first and only, is still with me. His love is still in my heart. Our bodies are one, along with our minds. His eyes flutter awake, his lips forming a smile once seeing me. Ice stares at me, and I stare back. My hips and chest are sore from last night but that doesn't stop me from snuggling up closer to him. I want to feel his lips on mine again, feel him again. The sensation was addicting, but came with the pain I feel now. 

I throw the blankets off in a quick motion. My hips are farther apart, wider if you will. I look in a mirror to look at myself, not fully aware of Maven's line of sight. I quickly choose a random outfit. It turns out to be a chiffon dress. The white sleeves flow life wings of a butterfly. I quickly put on a black belt with a bird crest in the middle.

I turn around for Maven to see, only to find he has dressed in a white dress shirt and jeans. A sivler tie hangs from his neck. I feel a bit too fancy, but go out into the beautiful glass halls with him anyway. 

"I want to show you something." he beckons for me to walk up to him standing in front of a wall.

He places his hand on the marble and it slides in, revealing a secret door. The passage is dark, lit only by weak flames threatening to die out. We cross through the doorway into the stone tunnel.

What we find at another door is a room that I've never seen before. The furniture is lush and the walls are given light by a small, contained fire.

I explore until getting to a dark room. The door creeks open, revealing what must only be a legend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt uncomfortable while writing this. Lemme know if you guys felt uncomfortable reading it! Love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

The creature of fantasy stands before me, scales showing. The slit rib cage is open, revealing purple lightning exactly like Mare's. The creature's eyes are misty and lavender. Sharp teeth gleam in the light that glows from it's sparks. The claws spark with bolts that threaten to burn me if I get too close.

"M-Ma-Maven! What is this?!" I stutter.

"Meet Ralabast, a female dragon." He introduces her.

"Where did you get a fucking DRAGON!?" I ask.

"Well, I was about six and out exploring. I had Cal with me but we eventually got separated. I tried to find my way back home but stumbled into Ralabast's nest. All of the other eggs had hatched and went off with their guardian. Ralabast was abandoned and forgotten, so I grabbed her egg and looked for the palace. Once I got back to the castle I fled to my room and snuck to the caverns. Upon finding this secret door I went in. I explored the room for a bit until finding this colossal closet and set Ralabast's egg down. Thank colors it was big enough!" Maven explains.

A low growl hums from Ralabast. I reach out a hand to let her sniff. Hot breath rolls on my skin while she takes in my sent. 

Before I know it a giant tongue slaps itself onto my face and drags across, leaving slimy, wet saliva in its wake. Soon after a clothe rubs over that part of my face, leaving me in shock and confusion.

"Ha! Artemis you look terrible!" Maven's boyish laughter rings through the room.

I look back at him with a playful glare, only to gust snatched away and put on a scaly backside. Maven is plopped down next to me, smiling. The closet roof has a roof that slides open with only the sound if a slight metal scrape. The wind that Ralabast's wings create while flapping makes my perfect hair fly into the air. With a quick motion we are launched into the sky. We fly through clouds without effort, my screams unnoticeable. Soon I find myself laughing with immense joy. I'm barely able to hold on as we soar through the open skies, seemingly right next to the blaring sun. I would sweat but the cold gusts don't allow that luxury, not that I'm angry about it.

"Well, my Queen, what do you think?" A loud feminine voice sounds from under me.

"YOU CAN TALK?!!!" I scream over the wind.

"Of course! What, did you think I couldn't eventually learn? I'm smarter than you think, Barrow! Or should I say, Mrs. Calore?" Ralabast's voice is beautiful and mature, like she had seen things beyond her days. 

"You realise I'm technically older than you, right?" I ask.

"You realise I'm a fucking dragon, right?"

"Touché"

We halt to a stop, reaching the Lakelander border. Beyond the border is beautiful green flatland fading into the dull ravines that are The Choke. My father said I wouldn't and couldn't ever come to these battlefields. Ralabast lands with a soft thud. The air is lifeless and full of sorrow.

Tears role down my husband's cheeks. A rare sight to see. Hot liquid drop roll down his face like crystals in the sun. But that's the confusing part, there is no sun. 

That's when it hits me. 

"Maven, RUN!!" I scream frantically.

Spotlights. Bullets. My own two feet pounding on the rock with his hand in mine. Ralabast's talons scratch the ground as she runs quickly behind us. You would think she'd be quicker, but to my surprise, she lags behind. Diamondglass bullets fly through the air with precision. Some graze my cheeks, others puncture my arms and legs. That won't stop me, not now, not ever. The adrenaline in my veins pumps too fast to allow me to halt where I stand and fall down like a doll. In fact, I can't even feel pain. 

The glass lodged in me only slows me by a bit, but not much. Though there are bullets in my legs, I continue running Luke my life depended on it. The twist is, it did. I keep my unbeatable pace until we reach a safe spot. At least, we think it's safe.

I rest for only a moment until going again. I won't falter, I can't falter.

It's good to know that my loved ones are behind me. 

Wait. Are they?

I turn around. That's when everything goes completely black. The last thing I hear is a voice that I don't even recognize. The headache that curses my skull pierces through my senses, making me practically lifeless. 

How did I get here?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual harassment! Continue at your own risk!

Darkness. Only darkness. No Maven, no enemies. Only me, and this... This void of pitch black. If this is hell, it's worse than I would've ever imagined. Maven...

Maven! If you can hear me, I love you! 

My whispers are useless. My fire won't guide me through this hell. I can't make it out. What have I done...?

"Mare, I love you so much.." Wet kissing sounds come from beside me.

"Oh Maven, I love you too.."

I turn at my husband's name.

"Maven! What are you doing!? I love you! How could you do this!? With my sister no less..." I cry.

I thought he loved me...

I wake up with sweat dripping down my forehead. Maven is lying down next to me with open eyes.

"Maven..."

"Goodmorning."

"Were are we?"

"A silent stone prison."

"How long have I been asleep!?"

"A week or two."

"I suppose that's why you're significantly skinnier..."

"Yeah... Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead.. Heh..."

"Well, the same could be said for you... Except... Look at your stomach"

"Why?"

"We've both been knocked out for longer than we expected. We... You know... I think we've been in comas for about two months."

"That would mean... Oh my god... Maven we..."

"Yeah..."

"We're only, what? I'm just about eighteen.. That would make you nineteen."

"Well, we have to get out of here before six months pass."

"Maven, it's seven months.."

"Exactly, we want to get out of here before it might be due."

"..."

"What can we do, love?"

"We've been gone for two months, Maven. There's bound to be someone looking for us. Especially my family."

"Cal... H-he... He wouldn't look for me... Never..."

"Maven... Don't cry... Please, I... Listen, I-I can't... I can't..."

"Artemi-is"

"Maven..."

I crawl over to him, letting his tears fall on me as I give him a well deserved hug. He leans his head down about a foot to reach my level and cry in my slightly mangled hair.

"Maven, it's okay. I'm here..."

"A-Artem-mis, I'm so sorry!"

"Maven... I'm here. I'm here."

His lips meet mine in a hurried, longing way. The salty droplets fall into my mouth. His eyes are closed, but still drenched. So are mine. He quickly finds my ear and gives it a loving kiss as if it were to be protected. I'm in the same white chiffon dress, only, it's not so white anymore. The fabric is slightly torn when my husband gets to it. 

I hear subtle tearing until the a whole wall is moved. We open our eyes and pull away to see what's happening, a long string of saliva trailing from our lips and then falling. A sentinel in blue stares at us with entertained eyes.

A scowl spreads across Maven's soft face. His eyes are closed into slits to glare at the sentinel, as if he's getting ready to let a low growl rip from his throat. 

"Where the hell are we!?"

"Ah, the mighty King Maven, reduced to this sad state. His wife certainly looks wonderful, though. You wouldn't mind if I borrowed her, would you?" a cackle sounds from him with a devious smirk. He isn't wearing his mask, blue armor standing out. A Lakelander sentinel.

"You sick bastard! What the fuck!" I shout.

"What the hell! My wife is mine, and mine only! You wouldn't dare touch my property!" 

"Oh, but I would. In fact, I think I'll make you watch me give her a quick kiss!"

I'm dragged by the arm and hoisted up into this man's arms. No matter how much I try to kick and scream, neither me nor Maven can do a damn thing.

"Stop! It hurts, Maven! Help anyone, please!" I scream in agony as I'm given marks and drawn blood from by a stranger I've never met in my life.

"Don't hurt her!" My husband tries.

"It feels amazing to be kissing a queen! I should've done this so long ago!"

What does he mean?

I get a good look at his face, at his eyes.

My guard.

"No! Why?! Why would you do this?!" I cry.

Tears roll down my now-brusied face. Purple blotches litter my cheeks as Maven crawls over to me.

My breathing is hurried and deep. Everything stings. Black dots cover my vision, slowly expanding.

Then my clothes are ripped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape! Continue at your own risk!

Every inch of me is burning, and not in a good way. Not in the at that my husband burned me, not in the way that I burn.

I'm left in only my panties, one of the guard's hands holding my breast. The other continues to hold my arms. My soft curves are exploited in every way imaginable. Then he reaches for my sweet spot.

The guard's free hand circles in an unpleasant motion. But, to my dismay, I still let out a pained moan.

Maven's hands stretch to reach me, tears rolling down his pale face.

The last bit of clothing on me is greedily ripped off, leaving me raw and flushed with embarrassment. My whole body is a sparkling white.

I'm broken once again. But not by Maven, by this sick bastard.

I wouldn't be surprised if my barely grown child is dead. They are malnourished, beaten and likely bruised. My tears run for so long that they dry. My eyes sting as I look at my husband that's being drowned in sorrow.

"Stop..." I manage.

But it continues. My body is lifted, up and down until I'm sore. Black splotches are all over my waist a I'm forcefully pounded against this guard.

The same black splotches litter my vision as I'm filled and dropped.

My whole body aches and stings. I reach for Maven. He grabs my hand. I black out.

Maven

My wife is dropped before me as I weep. Her limbs twitch unconsciously. The wicked cackles of the guard ring in my ears. 

I was too weak to stop it. I am still too weak to do anything, as I am too weak to even move. 

I wish I was strong enough to do something, but not only are my flamemaker bracelets gone, I'm also surrounded by these quiet walls that suppress my entirety. They suppress me.

I couldn't protect myself, my wife and my child. And because I am too weak, I couldn't protect my kingdom. My child is dead. It's all because I couldn't be strong.

I couldn't protect Ralabast.

I couldn't protect my own blood.

I couldn't be strong when I had to. 

I'm weak.

I'm weak.

I'm weak.

I'm weak.

I'm weak.

I'm weak.

I'm weak.

I can't do anything. 

I was too weak to protect anything.

I couldn't.

I couldn't..

I couldn't...

I can't.

The lump of blood that was my child lays dead on the silent floor. Artemis lays unconscious on the floor. Blood and chunks of something I don't want to know stain the floor. The sight is enough to make me gag.

Have I been going soft?

No, that's not it. I just... Witnessed my dead, miscarried child be born on a bed of silent stone. Red paints the suppressing, empty rock life an artist's canvas.

All I can do is lay there in solitary confinement. It isn't completely solitary, but, I haven't anyone to make even a sound to. Artemis' eyes flutter open. The bump on her stomach has disappeared over the last few days. I keep my mouth shut as she takes a look at the clump of a baby the size of her hand sits with blood cloaked over it. Her eyes are wide like eggs, her hands are barely able to reach her mouth. 

I crawl over to her and give her my dirty shirt, knowing she'll at least have something. Tears run down her face like small waterfalls. All I can do is try to hug my wife. I barely even knew my child... Now my own wife might carry another man's child...

I remind myself silently that it doesn't work like that.

Artemis has been given new clothes. We don't even have enough weight combined to lose. My ribs show, as do her's. My hands are only skin and bones, no blood to be seen. My face is practically clear, just like her's. The patches of stretched skin across my face sag slightly.

The door opens for food, as usual. Except, it's not for food this time. A person with all Lakelander armor comes in, mask covering their face. The mask is slowly removed, uncovering a face i would've never imagined. Cal. 

"Maven... I'm here... I'm here" He picks me up with trouble. The stone has already gotten to him.

"Cal..." I whisper.

"Don't talk. Mare is here to get Artemis. Don't worry, I'm here, we're here."

"Artemis... She... She gave birth... To my miscarried child..."

"Maven... I'm so sorry. I couldn't get to you because I couldn't get in until now."

"Don't explain, just help us..."

"I... I realised what I did when we were younger. I'm such an ass... I'm sorry m- that thing, did this to you. I'm sorry that I did this to you."

"No, it's not your fault, it's Elara's."

I let out a weak cough, showing my prominent rack of ribs. You could see my heart if you focused.

His eyes flit back and forth until I black out watching him.

I wake up to see my legs barely on a white bed. My hands are hooked up to VI. A clear liquid flows into my veins as I try to steady my breathing. It's shaky and hurried, as if I had just came up from a river I had almost drowned in. Artemis next to me, cheeks slightly flushed from the heat I've likely been radiating. Wait, she's immune to heat...

It might be something I can't fully explain... She might just be cold, seeing as her ability was taken away for so long.

Every inch of her is equally beautiful, even when she was violated. What happened to her was ugly, that didn't stop her from being mine. My beautiful wife...


End file.
